User talk:GamingFanatic
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Abce2 (Talk) 08:55, August 30, 2010 Done Done, and Rec's a boy. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 23:34, November 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean unlocked the page. Now Bye! ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 23:37, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure ya do. It's LINKIN PARK!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Recgameboy | I ♥ Monarus and Zenet 01:24, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hurrix There's a possibility that it could've been Impalaton. Darkus''Ma''ster 15:18, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Pictures on BakuNano I helped you with your picture problem on BakuNano, it is solved now. Lumino dragonoid 1997 (talk) 03:33, November 17, 2010 (UTC) tournement on christmas eve 7:00 i will be holding a tournement. All wikia users are invited. Dharak server on BD in the sewers. Kyleronco 12/9/10 spread the word accidental spam opps sorry about the accidental spam. you are in Meet me at the sewers 7:00 pm christmas eve. Kyleronco 12/9/10 EDIT MAINIA! its like edit mania right now. right Kyleronco (talk) 15:48, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Place this on your page. The real question here is why did you make it? T.S., if i remember correctly, already deleted it once, so what makes you think i wouldn't do it again? I WILL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'NOT BE ']]DENIED!!!.' 22:54, December 16, 2010 (UTC)' holiday tourney um...yeah. ill fit you in! you'll be brawling me, cuz i dont want to redraw my playoff bracket. for more info just visit mah blog!!! Ultimapyrus is #1! 01:53, December 24, 2010 i did! i did! i did! i put you as "nintendocan" im drawing a new playoff bracket now Ultimapyrus is #1! 02:36, December 24, 2010 (UTC) EST 7:00 EST. Randomness!!! dude, i already made the whole playoff bracket. your just "nintendocan". AgentZ is just "AgentZ". Its ok...well tell people who you are during the tourney Ultimapyrus is #1! 22:30, December 24, 2010 (UTC) This is for you! I saw your blog post with the dead Bakugans and that, here i made exactly what you wanted to do: http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nintendocan/What_Have_You_Just_Done%3F! I'm Wrong? The button and the other things, i don't know how to make them, but the link is there Yes? It's this Wiki's Ghost. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'MULTIPLY']] You may join.THE GLORIOUSS999|Leave an M. 22:16, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Sorry i'm late! Here's the gift, i wasn't able to use the PC yesterday (i used it, but... ah, nothing!) Well, i've got you a present, i hope you like it! SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 13:07, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 02:10, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''MULTIPLY]] Hey, thanks! oh and i'm addicted to BakuSteel Traps. I CAN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT THEM!!! just like you!!!. I'm making a blog post later... you'll see everybody may get impressed (No, i'm not backing) SKA POWER!!!! (talk) 14:30, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Done. ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! PLEEZE!!!! PLEAZE TELL ME HOW TO DO THE NUKE BUTTON TRICK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!It's Kernel12! (talk) 13:11, February 6, 2011 (UTC)please right now!!!!!!! Kernel12 PLEAZZZZZZZZZZZZE! pretty please? Plz Please stop with the pics of dead bakugans, it's starting to get annoying and the more files added, the longer the page takes. PLEASE stick with just 1-10 pics, would you rather keep updating the trap page and on the activity page, alert everyone that you have a trap page? Revenge is a dish that is best served cold... 02:50, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Stop removing the Unreleased Template from all the MS Bakugan. Seen them in your local stores? Good for you. But have you seen them everywhere? Only when they get released everywhere. Okay. User:DarkusMaster84[[User blog:DarkusMaster84||SHHH!!!!!! This is a LIBRARY!!!!]](Talk)]](talk) 22:52, February 11, 2011 (UTC) The proof we have is tht Bakugan Dimensions shows Drago using Sonicanon and Tristar using Cross Striker, thats ur proof Exokor is RANKED as a BMA. You snooze, you lose. 03:08, February 28, 2011 (UTC) The Nano/Gear are kinda the same, so it would be enough just re-naming the Template(s). But i'll do it later, because right now i have glitchy Internet. Thanks for saying, I blocked him for a ''year'' for Harassment. I love ninjatext. 01:31, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Did you know, no matter who, NO ONE F@#%S AROUND WITH ME. And I warned him ALREADY before. I love ninjatext. 01:41, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I did I sent an email to the GM's. They jus got pi**ed off... FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:27, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Minor Villans Wouldn't you say that the Bash Brothers and the Tri-Twisters are minor villians? Since they don't show a great threat towards the Brawlers No, please don't eat me. I have a wife and kids, eat them. 16:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar| klaT <----'' ']] Because the ability for the BakuNanos and the Mobile Assaults showoff the bakugan that is supposed to use it, the abilities are the reason how we found out some of the GI Bakugan's Battle Gear. Hi Hi, I'm EdBoy3. You may have seen me editing here at Bakugan Wiki a couple of times. I am an admin at Beyblade Wiki. I saw your profile there, that you made back in January and you seem to have a variety of Beyblade products. You also said you were gonna try to get well known there as your are here. However, you have very few edits there and don't really seem to go there often. I just wanted to ask if you would like to edit at Beyblade Wiki. You don't have to, only if you want to. Give me a reply of your answer on my talk page. Remember, you don't have to edit there, I'm not gonna force you to edit there. User talk:EdBoy3 Infinity Dragonoid Not to be rude, but Infinity Dragonoid only used abilities of all 6 attributes, he didn't become that attribute. Maxwell Cohen (talk) 17:56, April 21, 2011 (UTC)Maxwell Cohen Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:21, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Why do I totally not believe that. HE SHOULD BE IN A MENTAL INSTITUTE and you know that guy? I HAVE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE POWER! ']]to make you shut up. 00:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you give me Nelvana and Spinmaster's numbers--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 00:54, August 9, 2011 (UTC) how do you do the profile thing like you did Mutant helios (talk) 03:23, August 20, 2011 (UTC)mutant helios can you PLEASE HELP ME PUT THE PROFILE THING LIKE YOU DIDMutant helios (talk) 03:35, August 20, 2011 (UTC)MUTANT HELIOS Unbanned You are now unbanned. =) If you destroy everything to win a war, what do you gain? 01:33, August 24, 2011 (UTC) hi (teo) Hey Could you not put those tiny pictures on articles? They're not of very good quality. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 03:35, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Warning 2 for not listening to me and DQ's message. Stop placing LQ pics on pages. [[User:Nuzamaki90|'Reach For The Stars']][[User talk:Nuzamaki90|'Fly Towards the Future']] 20:44, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Wow, yo sure have a lot of bakugan! Zenthon Rocks!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (talk) 20:47, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Are you realy sure that mectaviuses destroyer gs are 8000?it hasnt been confirmed yetTimi Nidorfer Yliaster (talk) 16:44, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Signature I suggest making a template for it. If you need me to help you, I will gladly do it for you. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| ''Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 23:47, September 16, 2011 (UTC) The thing with the Pokemon and the text bubble. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 02:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, not really. I don't see it. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:21, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::You don't quite use it, though ... at least, not the template. The coding, maybe. But not the template. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:24, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::It vexes me. A lot. Since now I get to see this huge jumble of code wherever you go. >__< And frankly, it's not very good for the pages ... processing stuff. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::Use --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 03:31, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :::::I'm pretty sure you didn't ... I see the raw code on my page, rather than the template. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User Talk:DinoQueen13| Let's get]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| dangerous!]] 15:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hi Nintendocan!! You're very awesome. Don't ever forget that! ;D XMiraClayX (talk) 23:18, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. I want to apologize again for kicking you yesterday. I was under the impression a test was OK, due to Winx. Artem KE$HAJARJAR BINKS! 18:47, October 5, 2011 (UTC) Either way, I'm sorry. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 03:50, October 26, 2011 (UTC) LOL The whole castle thing is EPIC. My #1 Priority is Keeping you Alive ! 21:19, October 26, 2011 (UTC) well SORRY for trying to be nice Pyrusmaster82 (talk) 22:24, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat I'll see what I can do. If I can't access Chat/IRC, I'll give you my email. --[[User:DinoQueen13|'DQ13']] ~[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Boredom really]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13| irritates me.]] 23:35, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Head's up Your sig is bloody large. Is it possible that you could make the code smaller, or if you can't do it yourself, ask someone from Central or other? Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 02:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) HI THERE MASTER SPECTRA (talk) 02:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)MASTER SPECTRAMASTER SPECTRA (talk) 02:00, November 5, 2011 (UTC)